When vehicles are parked in hot weather, an excessively high temperature can build up in the vehicle occupant compartment and thus cause discomfort when the occupant initially enters the vehicle as well as causing deterioration of the vehicle interior components. This heating of parked vehicles is a particular problem with current vehicles that utilize a greater amount of glass for the windshield, side windows and back window as compared with earlier vehicles. Various forms of solar operated roof vents have previously been proposed so as to function effectively, such as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,104,088 Lyman; 3,680,467 Brock; 4,558,634 Oshiro et al; 4,592,269 Lamparter; 4,658,597 Shum; 4,741,256 Huang; 4,804,140 Cantrell; and 4,800,803 Farmont.
One problem that is common to vehicle vents is that the vent must prevent the entry of water into the vehicle. Since vehicle vents for exhausting air are most advantageously positioned at the vehicle roof where the air temperature is highest, this water exclusion requirement is a particular problem due to the exposed condition of the vent at the roof location.